


Magical Source Team Mystic Force

by sapoeysap



Category: Pokemon GO, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Drabble, Pokemon meets Power Rangers, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, because Chip is my fave dork, poor summary im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon Go hits Briarwood, and Chip is its first victim. Xander just wants to open the Rockporium for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Source Team Mystic Force

**Author's Note:**

> Some un-edited drabble I bashed out when I considered that Chip would be the ranger to play PKMN Go and he would probably struggle to choose between Team Mystic or Team Instinct.

_‘Hiya, you’re listening to Briaradio, I’m Kathy. I bet all you adults are wondering why the whole neighbourhood seems to have the inability to concentrate on anything but their phones, well kiddos. Pokémon Go fever has hit your fair town of Briarwood. You may be hearing of crazy incidents but so far none have been reported around here, but use caution and go ‘catch em’ all’, coming up next we have hits from Alanis Mor….”_

The Rockporium’s manager Xander Bly, tuned the radio out from his thoughts, going back to opening up the shop for another day. It was coming up to the 10 year anniversary of the Mystic Force Rangers, and his old teammates were filling back into Briarwood slowly. Not long after the Evil Master was defeated, Nick had gone travelling with his new found parents, promising Madison (and therefore the team) that he was coming back. He’d made good on the promise, and now he and Madison had found some place out by Mariner Bay to call their own and would be driving up in a couple days. Vida had made a huge career as the first female DJ to have a Billboard 100 no.1, and was working with Kira Ford, who Xander had met when he was called out by Sentinel Knight to help the team over in San Angeles. She was getting a flight out from Ibiza in 2 days, for the weekend. And Chip, well no one really knew what Chip was doing, he’d stayed in Briarwood and visited the store every once in a while, but otherwise, no one really knew what he was doing.

The door chimed as someone walked in

“Ahh sorry mate were not open yet”

“But Xander this is my Gym.”

He knew the voice of his fellow ranger immediately and looked up to find Chip with his head dipped down, staring intently at the glowing screen of his phone.

“Chip?”

“Chip!?”

“Huh oh yeah Hi Xander”

“This is my shop, and most definitely not a gym last time I checked” his accent made the question sound much calmer than the confused state he felt. Though Chip finally looked up.

“Pokémon Go! You old man, this is my Gym as in” upon seeing the confused look the ginger man finally gave up. “Nevermind, give me your phone” Xander reluctantly gives up, handing his phone over to let Chip tinker with it, going back to tidy up some displays before finally flipping the closed sign to open. Chip slides his phone over the desk.

“There you go, now you have to choose what team you wanna be, took me ages because I was torn between Team Mystic or Team Instinct because Mystic is like us all Mystic Force and stuff, but Instinct is like the Thunderbird, with Zapdos… and I’ve lost you again haven’t I”

Xander can do nothing but nod back at his enthusiastic friend, before looking down at his phone screen again, he clicked on Team Mystic, drawn in by the blue, he wouldn’t admit that it was because he missed his team and the blue reminded him of Madison and her calm nature. He spun around to find the Yellow Ranger getting hyped up over this silly little game again.

“What if we get everyone else to play it and then we can go out and have like Mystic Force walks”

“Chip mate, do you know what, that sounds like a good idea” the reminiscing Green ranger replied. “Now, how do I become this Gym leader”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the only fic of mine not named after an Alanis Morissette song so I had to throw in a reference.


End file.
